Electrical junction boxes, also known as outlet boxes, are utilized to provide termination and connection points for electrical wiring as well as data, communication, and control wiring. Generally, electrical wiring in residential and commercial construction will be installed in the walls or ceilings of the construction, and one or more electrical junction boxes can be provided at various points along the wiring to permit the installation of associated electrical switches, electrical outlets, and other devices such as lights, fans, etc. In some instances, such as for wall mounted switches or electrical outlets, an installer may need a certain length of exposed electrical wiring to connect a switch or outlet to the electrical wiring. In such instances, the exposed electrical wiring should be contained within the junction box to protect residents and/or commercial workers from electrical hazards associated with exposed electrical wiring.
Conventional metal electrical junction boxes can be made using welded construction techniques. In these instances, multiple pieces of steel can be welded together into a box shape. The shape of the welded metal electrical junction box offers superior structural strength and integrity over other metal electrical junction box designs. However, metal electrical junction boxes made from welded construction techniques can have relatively sharp corners and edges, which may pose a safety concern if not suitably handled.
Conventional metal electrical junction boxes can be made by drawing and/or die stamping techniques. In these instances, a single piece of cold steel can be heated and drawn or otherwise die stamped into a box shape. Metal electrical junction boxes made from drawing and/or die stamping techniques can have relatively rounded corners and edges, and thus can offer a safety advantage over welded metal electrical junction boxes. However, drawing and die stamping techniques may have increased time and costs compared to other conventional manufacturing processes used for making metal electrical junction boxes.